


The Fox and The Hounds Aside: A Night In the Museum

by Ytalis6



Series: The Fox and The Hounds [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Looks like non-con but it's not I promise, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytalis6/pseuds/Ytalis6
Summary: Detective Keith Kogane just wanted to catch a thief and go back home.  When the thief in question is the notorious Blue, however, nothing ever goes quite according to plan...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first promised side chapter to Fox and the Hounds! This takes place in the same situation as Chapter 2, but in an alternate timeline where things are a little bit different. DIsclaimer! This is absolutely my first time writing smut of any kind, so please let me know what you think of it! Constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy Keith and Lance fucking in a museum.

“This is actually kinda funny, Kogane. Whenever I imagined us on the floor together, it’s always you on top. But I guess this is fun, too.” 

Keith growled at the floor, hoping that the cool tile of the Guggenheim Museum would keep the flush on his face from showing too obviously. He struggled against the weight of Blue on top of him, his growling increasing in volume when he felt the thief’s hands move from where they’d been holding his shoulders down to instead explore his torso. He nearly arched into the touch before remembering that _No, I am a detective on a job, Blue is a thief, and I am not going to lay here and aaaahhhh maybe I can wait for him to do that again just one more time before I get up._

“You’re not very good at your job, are you, Mr. Little Hound?” Blue’s voiced purred in his ear, modified by that idiotic mask he always wore. The hands on his back paused in their travels before pushing his chest back onto the floor, from where it had raised when Keith had inadvertently arched his back. _One point to Blue, I guess_ , he thought ruefully as he struggled against Blue’s weight.

“You just gonna lay on top of me all night?” he asked, trying to crane his neck around to look at Blue directly. The only thing he got for his trouble was Blue’s hand in his hair, forcing his head back down to the floor and holding it there. The hand did start moving once he’d stopped struggling, massaging his scalp and tangling in his hair. It felt good, and it took a great deal of willpower to keep struggling. His arms were pinned to his sides by Blue’s legs, though Blue was starting to move them. If he could get them free, he might have a chance to reverse the situation, he just need to be careful about it.

His chance came when Blue released his left arm for just a split second, likely to reposition it. He heard a satisfying gasp from Blue when he pulled his arm away, using the moment of surprise to turn himself around onto his back. He grabbed hold of both of Blue’s arms, taking only a moment to appreciate the lean muscle he could feel through the sleeves of his coat before attempting to fling Blue off of his chest.

The distinct lack of leverage meant that Blue was able to resist the throw, and the pair awkwardly struggled on the floor for a moment. When Keith later reviewed the fight, he would take note of the way Blue’s shoulders suddenly jumped up as an idea struck him, but in the moment he was too busy with the struggle to notice. So it caught him completely off-guard when Blue threw his weight forward into a somersault, rolling the back of his head over Keith’s face as he went. The impact dazed Keith sufficiently that the next few seconds were a confusing blur as he laid on his back, trying to reorient himself.

_Click._

Keith’s eyes widened when he realized what had just happened. He craned his head to see his hands handcuffed together, the chain of the cuffs wrapped around a skinny marble pillar. He gave it a few experimental tugs, succeeding only in giving himself rug burn on the leather cuffs. It took him another second to fully process that the cuffs weren’t metal, but were in fact made of leather.

“You didn’t think that I was going to put you in something uncomfortable, did you?” Blue’s voice sounded mockingly from the side, causing Keith to whip around to face him. The lion mask was askew from the earlier gymnastics, revealing the lower half of the thief’s face. Keith took a second to analyze the features, the dark skin and bright white teeth visible in his wide grin. A part of Keith’s brain volunteered the fact that what little of Blue’s skin he could see looked flawless and almost glowed in the moonlight, which Keith chose to pointedly ignore for now. “Oh, do you like what you see?”

Keith flushed and looked away. “It’s not like I have much more to look at in here.”

Blue scoffed at that, taking a step closer. “Take the man to an art museum and he complains that there’s not much to look at. Honestly, you are so hard to please.”

“Is that what you think?” Keith said, deliberately roughening his voice. He saw Blue swallow heavily, and he smirked. If he could just get Blue a little closer, he might be able to pin him with his legs. And if he could do that by flirting, he’d swallow his pride. 

Blue took the bait, leaning in just a little closer. “I think I’d like to see just how hard to please you are,” he teased back, and Keith almost missed his chance to retaliate. He brought his right leg up in a sweeping kick aimed to take Blue to the ground, and was caught off-guard when Blue effortlessly snatched his leg out of the air. “Oh, is this how we’re playing this?”

Keith barely had time to struggle before Blue lunged in, positioning himself between Keith’s legs. “Already spreading your legs for me, Detective? I wouldn’t have thought you’d be this easy, but I can’t say that I’m complaining…” He trailed off as he untucked the front of Keith’s shirt from his pants, darting a hand under the fabric to draw teasing circles on Keith’s skin. Keith, for his part, was rapidly running out of self-control, finding it harder and harder to stay in the moment and not just give in to Blue’s touching completely. It would’ve been much easier if Blue didn’t know exactly where to put his hands to make Keith squirm.

“S-stop teasing me, you...you bastard…” Keith managed to hiss out, breaking off into a sharp gasp when Blue’s hands moved to his sides. He glared at the thief now happily kneeling between his thighs, his mind racing to come up with a way out of this situation. It was getting very difficult to ignore that part of his brain that told him _You know, I don’t think you really want to get out of this._

Blue’s hands actually stilled, and Keith wasn’t sure whether whether to sigh in relief or whine in disappointment. “You know what, Detective? I completely agree. I should stop teasing you.” The thief’s hands moved to start undoing Keith’s pants, and he found himself suddenly short of breath. Even more so when Blue’s pulled aside the separated flaps and gently, torturously gently laid his hand on Keith’s clothed erection. “My goodness, Detective, does this all excite you?”

Blue’s grin widened when Keith growled in response, but the growl broke off into a whimper as Blue’s hand pressed down just a little more firmly, massaging Keith through his boxers. It was torture to keep his hips still, but Keith refused to give Blue the satisfaction of responding, even if the alternative was to allow the teasing to continue. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise, and he could soon feel blood trickle out of his lip.

The hand on his crotch stilled, but didn’t move away. “Aw, Little Hound, are you not enjoying yourself?” Blue’s voice sounded almost concerned, enough to make Keith want to reassure him. And he almost did, before looking down to see a smug grin plastered on the thief’s face right before he took Keith’s cock out of his underwear.

He gasped at the sensation of the cold air on his sensitive skin, followed immediately by the warmth of Blue’s gloved hand wrapping around it. He had no control over his hips anymore, bucking helplessly as Blue’s stroking dragged whimpers out of his throat. His hands struggled against the leather restraints, his head thrown back and his spine arched to feel more of the rough friction. “B-Blue,” he croaked, his voice working improperly, “I...I need…” He looked down, and the appearance of Blue’s self-satisfied face immediately cooled him off. No, he would not beg. He would not crack this quickly. He set his mouth in a frown, biting his tongue to murder any embarrassing noises in their cradles.

Blue apparently didn’t care for that, if the disappearance of his grin was anything to go by. He set his jaw almost thoughtfully, his hand dragging slowly up and down. Keith could practically feel his heart race as Blue looked down at him, as if weighing different options. That was probably exactly what he was doing, the slippery bastard.

“You’re doing so well for me already,” Blue said quietly, and Keith nearly jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, “But I feel like we can do better.” Keith frowned a little deeper and nearly asked him for clarification when it was given to him in stark detail.

The feeling of Blue’s mouth enveloping him came without warning, and Keith couldn’t restrain the moan that tore itself out of his throat. He could no more silence himself than he could stop his hips from moving, though it didn’t take long for Blue to grab his hips and hold him down, taking him deeper by agonizing inches. Keith thought at first that it was to keep from choking, but when he felt his tip brush against the back of Blue’s throat he knew that it was just for the sake of torturing him further. 

Blue dragged his lips back up Keith’s length, and when he managed to reopen his eyes and focus on things again he could swear that he felt Blue’s gaze on him. He strained again at the cuffs, breathing heavily when he felt Blue’s tongue dance lightly along the head of his shaft, and he nearly came right there. He likely would have, had Blue not chosen that exact moment to pull off.

He couldn’t help the whine that issued out of his traitorous mouth when he was again exposed to the cold night air of the empty museum. Only Blue’s iron grip on his hip kept him from shifting, thrusting, anything to get that pressure back. His head fell back, colliding with the tile and sending a shock of pain through him that almost cut through his debilitating arousal, but not quite. Enough to let him talk, though.

“You...fucking...bastard…” he wheezed out, his chest rising and falling heavily. His clothes felt tremendously heavy and cumbersome. He had just begun to collect himself when he felt something warm and wet drag itself up cock, letting out a sharp breath. He looked down to see Blue grinning devilishly before bringing his tongue back down, and Keith stuttered a curse as he threw his head back down.

This continued for what felt like hours, with Blue teasing Keith right to the edge with his hellishly talented tongue. His head would dip down low on Keith’s erection to the point that his mask pushed against Keith’s groin, only to pull up again and let go with a lewd popping noise. Keith was impotently infuriated and helplessly aroused by the display, his own groans and whines providing a sort of accompaniment to Blue’s actions. 

He’d just decided that this was too much, and he was certainly going to die from the treatment when Blue straightened up, licking his lips with all the pleased triumph of a cat who’d caught a particularly stubborn mouse. Keith panted as he desperately tried to compose himself, succeeding only as far as being able to close his mouth while glaring at Blue. It wasn’t much, but he counted it as a significant victory.

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy that,” Blue said, shifting the mask just a hair higher on his face to expose the first hints of his nose. Keith’s body seemed to hum with electricity at the sound of his voice, made hoarse by the strain on his throat. “Or maybe you did, and you just don’t want to tell me? You just have to hold on to your image, your appearance, your facade? I can respect that, Detective, but don’t think for a second that I’ll let you keep it.” Blue leaned in closer, his hands traveling up Keith’s stomach and chest, smoothly undoing each button of Keith’s shirt as he went. “I’m going to watch you unravel, and I’ll make sure that you like it.”

Blue had dipped down low as he spoke, his words little more than a teasing purr against the surface of Keith’s stomach. The sound spread heat through his body, nearly drawing a whimper out of his mouth. It was a surprise to both of them when he released the sound, the needy whisper dissipating into the empty air of the night. Keith’s face burned with a radiant blush that he hoped wouldn’t be visible in the darkness, though the grin spreading on Blue’s face spoke to the contrary. 

“There you go, Little Hound. Now, was that so hard?” Blue’s voice had that same edge of challenge to it, but there was something else there as well. Something that Keith hadn’t expected to hear, and didn’t much care to put a name on. But it drew him in all the same, lifted his chest to meet Blue’s hands, drew another breathy gasp when he felt those hands move up to his face and cup it gently. He barely even paid attention as Blue shifted himself, straddling Keith’s lap and leaning down. It caught Keith off-guard when he felt lips brush against his own, the bottom of Blue’s mask bumping against the side of his face where it clung to the upper half of the thief’s face.

He sighed into the kiss, feeling the last of his tension and resistance evacuate his body as he allowed himself to be overcome by his desire, his need for the touches that Blue was so eager to give him. His unbuttoned shirt fell to either side of his chest, pushed away by Blue’s eager hands as they roamed his body. Blue had removed his gloves at some point, and the feeling of skin on his own was making it very hard to breathe correctly. He hadn’t even noticed how hard he was pulling at the restraints until he felt hands on his wrists, massaging them and leeching away the tension.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Blue’s voice whispered. “Maybe I’ll let you go next time, but for now, all you need to do is lay back, relax, and let me take care of you.” Keith nodded hastily, impatiently, gasping when he felt Blue’s hands move back to gently stroke his erection. His eyes fluttered and he whimpered again, all shame lost to the winds as he felt his tip placed against something warm and tight. Reason caught up with him soon after, and his eyes shot back open when he realized what exactly it was that he was feeling.

“Wha...what are you…?” He trailed off, unable to form coherent sentences as he watched Blue position himself precariously over Keith’s dick, both of his hands behind him to both open himself and position Keith correctly. His pants had been hurriedly pushed down so that his rear was exposed

“Wow, you’re eloquent today,” Blue said, a teasing smirk playing across his face. Keith didn’t care to notice how well he could already discern Blue’s different smirks. “C’mon cowboy, did you really think I was gonna let you out of here without giving me a ride first? Now lay back and let me take what I want.”

He sank down just an inch, if even a whole inch, and Keith felt a tight heat envelop the head of his cock. He gasped, caught somewhere between shock and ecstasy as he felt Blue’s entrance open up easily, surprisingly easily. Attempting to catch his breath, he stared at the thief. “Y-you...you prepared yourself?” He was proud of how coherently he spoke.

Apparently so was Blue, as he hummed appreciatively. “I knew that you’d have your hands occupied, so to speak, so I wanted to be ready.” He sunk down another inch, and smiled wider at Keith’s answering groan. He gave one of his own, no doubt enjoying the feeling. “I like being able to take what I want, when I want.”

He continued moving downwards, but he did so slowly. Torturously, agonizingly slowly. Keith had no idea where he got the strength in his legs to kneel at that specific height to tease him, but he did. And when Keith had decided that he couldn’t take it anymore and bucked his hips upward, desperate for more of that tight heat, Blue was still a step ahead of him. He pulled off completely, letting Keith’s cock slip free and fall against his hip.

Blue leaned forward, his mask slipped down his face as he ignored Keith’s plaintive whining. “Oh no you don’t, Little Hound. When I said that you were giving me a ride, I didn’t mean that you were in control. Now, as I’ve said, lay back and let me take you.” He leaned back and grabbed hold of Keith’s member, pointing it upwards again as he moved himself back into position.

Again, the tightness enveloped him, and again, Keith gasped in pleasure. But this time, he was prepared. Gritting his teeth against the intolerable teasing that he was receiving, he moved his shaky legs until his feet were flat on the floor, his knees bent. Blue seemed so intent on his movements that he hadn’t noticed. Keith felt a triumphant smirk grow on his face, and Blue noticed that with a tilt of his head.

“What’s that, cowboy? Finally enjoying yourself?” The thief said with a jovial tone that sounded just a little forced.

“Nah, but I’m about to,” Keith said with a widening smirk. He gave Blue just a second to consider the statement before using his new leverage to thrust his hips upwards, faster than Blue could react to. He succeeded in sheathing himself fully inside Blue’s tight warmth, releasing a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding as Blue let out a sharp cry that quieted into a long moan. Unable to hold the position, Keith let his hips fall back to the floor and Blue followed them down. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Blue breathing heavily as Keith felt himself throb inside him. It was only a moment though, before Blue’s hips began to rotate slowly, dragging more shameless groans out of Keith’s mouth. “A little overeager there, are we, Little Hound?” Blue’s voice made a valiant effort to retain its teasing lilt, but he was too breathless to give it the full effect.

“What’s wrong, master thief? Can’t handle it?” Keith shot back, his voice lacking anything resembling venom. Blue took it as a challenge all the same, lifting himself up slowly before lowering again, initiating a slow rhythm as he impaled himself on Keith repeatedly. Blue’s hands went to Keith’s hips, but he wasn’t pushing down to keep him still; instead, he seemed to pulling up, as if requesting that Keith move. He looked up questioningly, met by a nod from that stupid mask. 

He certainly didn’t need to be told twice. Keith’s hips lifted off the ground, sending his cock further inside Blue as the thief held himself in the air, leaning forward to brace himself on Keith’s chest. The two of them found a synchronized rhythm before long, hips shifting up to meet pushes downward, slow rotations of hips that drew gasps and moans from both of them. 

The museum echoed with the sounds of their union for what felt like hours. Keith welcomed the sharp bite of the cold air, if only because the minor discomfort kept him going far longer than he would have otherwise managed. Still, even with that factored, he could feel himself fast approaching the brink of his climax. As if sensing it, Blue shifted his stance so that every thrust from Keith brushed by something that left him shuddering, breathing heavily against his mask as he leaned on the man underneath him. To see the great thief Blue shuddering over him, impaled on him...it brought a smile to Keith’s face.

But the moment drew to a close as he felt himself coil up, his muscles tightening. “I-I’m gonna…” he started, unable to form coherent words.

Blue nodded over him, his hand jerking in the shadows under his belly as he worked himself to the edge. “M-me too…”

Blue sat back fully, covering Keith’s cock completely inside himself, and Keith was unable to hold back. “L-Lance! Lance, god, Lance, I’m,” his words devolved into senseless babbling as he felt himself be thrown over the ledge, his hips trembling and then becoming still as Blue convulsed in pleasure over him. 

He felt something warm and sticky on his stomach before Blue collapsed on top of him, both of them panting heavily in exhaustion. Keith found himself struggling weakly at the cuffs, overcome with the urge to wrap his arms around the figure over him. Instead, he could only wiggle weakly before flopping back down, hearing Blue’s quiet chuckling.

“What?” Keith demanded, feeling his ire at being locked up rise again now that the bliss of sex was wearing off.

“You broke character, asshole,” Blue said, leaning up to face him.

Keith’s brows drew together in annoyance as he replayed the scene in his mind. “No I didn’t. I called you Blue the whole time!”

Blue reached up to take off his mask, tossing it to the side as he laid his head back on Keith’s chest. “Nah, right when you came. You called me Lance.” He didn’t sound upset, just a little amused and perhaps resigned at Keith’s failure, but Keith refused to let it go.

“No way! That makes sense in the scene, because it’s actually Lance that I’m in love with, not Blue. So it makes sense that I’d call his name when I come.” He looked down to see Lance staring at him with wide eyes, his dark skin flushed. “What? Did I say something weird?”

Lance hid his face in his hands, whimpering softly. “You can’t just drop those things on me, Keith! How am I supposed to react when you carpet-bomb me like this?!”

A wicked glint came into Keith’s eyes. “What, when I say that I love you?” Lance squeaked, and he pressed his advantage. “How about telling you that you’re beautiful? That you’re brilliant? That you’re precious and perfect and I want to protect you?” 

Lance squirmed more and more with each word, finally burying his face in Keith’s stomach as he pounded weakly on his lover’s broad chest. “Shut up,” he whined, muffled into Keith’s skin.

Keith chuckled, trying to bring a hand down to nestle in Lance’s hair before being reminded of the restraints. “Hey, this is fun and all, but do I get to be untied now? My arms hurt.”

Lance sprang up with a gleam in his eyes that Keith didn’t like at all. “Actually, I was thinking we weren’t done yet. I don’t want to waste all the work Shiro put into disabling the guards, and rerouting the camera systems. And don’t you want to give him a show?” He whispered into Keith’s ear, licking it before biting down gently, drawing out a moan.

Keith looked up at the security camera pointed down at them, reminded that Shiro was watching them. “You know, I might just be up for a round two…”

**Author's Note:**

> So.....there you go! The next planned side chapter will take place in the coffee shop in Chapter 3, so look forward to it! 
> 
> As always, my Tumblr is [right here!](http://disappointedcheesecake.tumblr.com/) Please come visit to yell at me about dumb space gays, or just anything that catches your fancy!


End file.
